Virtual reality experiences are becoming prominent. For example, 360° video is emerging as a new way of experiencing immersive video due to the ready availability of powerful handheld devices such as smartphones. 360° video enables immersive “real life”, “being there” experience for consumers by capturing the 360° degree view of the world. Users can interactively change their viewpoint and dynamically view any part of the captured scene they desire. Display and navigation sensors track head movement in real-time to determine the region of the 360° video that the user wants to view.
In streaming of 360° video content, such 360° video content typically consumes high volumes of bandwidth as it contains multi-directional video contents to provide an immersive user experience. Moreover, only certain FOV video content will be rendered at a certain time instantly typically by deploying a graphics library. Taking the features of the 360° video into account, there is a need for reducing bandwidths for appropriately sending the partition of video or tile according to the viewing direction where a user is viewing.